Season 6
Season 6 will be the sixth season of JayGT. It took place after JayGT: Sixth Sense and before JayGT: 7th Heaven. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Mike served as main judges. Smack, Cipher, Foxy, and Nerdy served as side judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 601 *Episode 602 *Episode 603 *Episode 604 *Episode 605 *Episode 606 *Episode 607 *Episode 608 *Episode 609 *Episode 610 Judge Cuts *Episode 611 *Episode 612 *Episode 613 *Episode 614 Top 80 Deliberation Danger Acts *'Frank Olivier', Juggler (. . . .) *'Frank Miles', Daredevil (. . . .) *'Preston Weber', Samoan Fire Knife Dancer (. . . .) *'Yellow Designs Stunt Team', Stunt Bike Team (. . . .) *'The Rhinestone Ropers', Wild West Skill Show (. . . .) *'Sandou Trio Russian Bar', Russian Bar Act (. . . .) *'Captain & Maybelle', Sideshow Performers (. . . .) *'Riley Schillaci', Sword Swallower (. . . .) *'Fearless Flores Family', Stunt Motorbike Group (. . . .) *'Kevin Shelley', Martial Artist (. . . .) Male Singers *'Ryan Andreas', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Daniel Joseph Baker', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Landau Eugene Murphy, Jr.', Singer (. . . .) *'Dylan Andre', Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Taylor Davis', Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Dezmond Meeks', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Brett Pemberton', Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Harold Early', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Miguel Garza', Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Soulman', Singer (. . . .) *'Kevin Colis', Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) Female Singers *'Sadie', Singer (. . . .) *'Dani Shay', Lesbian Justin Bieber (. . . .) *'Marylee', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Necessary Diva', Opera Singer (. . . .) *'Anna Graceman', Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *'Cindy Chang', Opera Singer (. . . .) *'Rachel Zamstein,' Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Shevonne,' Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *'Kelsey Nord', Singer (. . . .) *'Monét', Singer (. . . .) Magicians *'Landon Swank', Magician (. . . .) *'Scott Alexander', Magician (. . . .) *'The Halls of Magic', Magicians (. . . .) *'Seth Grabel', Acrobatic Magician (. . . .) *'Michael Turco', Magician (. . . .) *'Fantastic Fig and Cat', Magician and Dancer (. . . .) *'Rafael & Katia', Magic Duo (. . . .) *'Illusionist Brett Daniels', Magician (. . . .) Dance Groups *'The Body Poets', Dance Group (. . . .) *'Miami All Stars', Dance Group (. . . .) *'The Forever Young Dancers', Old Men (. . . .) *'The Elektrolytes', Hip-Hop Dance Group (. . . .) *'Purrfect Angelz', Dance Group (. . . .) *'LD Dance Company', Samba Dance Group (. . . .) *'The Art of Teknique', Dance Trio (. . . .) *'Attack Dance Crew', Dance Group (. . . .) *'Sally Gould Dancers', Dance Group (. . . .) *'Fatally Unique', Dance Group (. . . .) *'Ooh La La Cosabellas', Burlesque Dance Group (. . . .) *'TNC Elite', Clogging Group(. . . .) *'West Springfield Dance Team', Dance Group (. . . .) Solo Dance/Duos *'Lil' T', Dancer (. . . .) *'Snap Boogie', Dancer (. . . .) *'Shemika Charles', Limbo Dancer (. . . .) *'Narcissister', Dancer (. . . .) *'Sam B', Dancer (. . . .) *'Taptastic', Tap Dancers (. . . .) *'Joel Feliciano', Dancer (. . . .) *'Breena Bell', Contortionist Dancer (. . . .) *'Beth Ann Robinson', Dancer (. . . .) Acrobats *'Brennan Figari', Aerialist (. . . .) *'Zuma Zuma', Acrobatic Group (. . . .) *'The Daring Jones Duo', Trapeze Artists (. . . .) *'Soleil Rousseau', Pole Dancer (. . . .) *'Summerwind Skippers', Jump Rope Team (. . . .) *'Steven Retchless', Pole Dancer (. . . .) *'Al "The Human Knot"', Contortionist (. . . .) *'Chicago's Ultimate Tumblers', Tumbling Team (. . . .) *'Duo Aero', Trapeze Artists (. . . .) *'Aeon', Parkour Group (. . . .) *'Gymkana', Acrobatic Group (. . . .) Animal Acts *'Vegas Birds', Parrot Act (. . . .) *'Jesse the Jack Russell', Dog Act (. . . .) *'Gabe Rocks', Dog Act (. . . .) Comedians *'Melissa Villasenor', Comedic Impressionist (. . . .) *'Johnny Di Domenico', Impersonator (. . . .) *'ROBO', Robot Comedian (. . . .) *'Geechy Guy', Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *'John Pizzi', Ventriloquist (. . . .) *'J. Chris Newberg', Comedy Singer/Guitarist (. . . .) *'Jammin Jay Lamont', Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *'Jen Seaman', Stand-up Comedienne (. . . .) Music Groups *'POPLYFE', Band (. . . .) *'The Broadway Boys', Vocal Group (. . . .) *'Mona Lisa', Vocal Duo (. . . .) *'Illumni Men's Chorale', Chorale (. . . .) *'The Fiddleheads', Bluegrass Band (. . . .) *'Squonk Opera', Operatic Band (. . . .) *'Mike Stone and the Kritikal Band', Band (. . . .) *'Avery and the Calico Hearts', Vocal Trio (. . . .) *'4Play', Vocal Group (. . . .) *'Remedy', Vocal Group (. . . .) *'The Lost Boys', Band (. . . .) *'Powerhouse', Choir (. . . .) Instrumentalists *'St. Lukes Bottle Band', Bottle Band (. . . .) *'Boston Typewriter Orchestra', Typewriter Band (. . . .) Novelty Acts *'Charles Peachock', Juggler (. . . .) *'Mrs. Smith', Electric Guitarist (. . . .) *'Those Funny Little People', Singing/Dancing Gnomes (. . . .) *'The Kinetic King', Chain Reaction Gadget Builder (. . . .) *'Ten31 Productions', Novelty Act (. . . .) *'Ian Johnson', Yo-Yoer (. . . .) *'Tricky Jackson', Dancing Bodybuilder (. . . .) *'Thomas John', Juggler (. . . .) *'Goowin's Balloowins', Balloon Storyteller (. . . .) *'Meet Me at Fairfax and 3rd', Singer and Pianist/Acrobat (. . . .) *'Jeff the Juggler', Ping-Pong Juggler (. . . .) *'Kalani Basketball Freestyle', Basketball Freestyler (. . . .) *'Matt Wilhelm', Blacklight Biker (. . . .) Top 36 *Team iLuminate, Light-Up Dance Crew Mike *Smage Bros. Riding Shows, Stunt Motorbike Team Cards *Echo of Animal Gardens, Parrot Act Jay *ELEW, Pianist Saf *Professor Splash, High Diver *Lys Agnès, Opera Singer *Silhouettes, Shadow Dance Group Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons